


'Cause It's Magic When Two People Fall in Love

by MemoriesofAugust



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Holidays, JR is probably an engineer, Jaehwan daniel sewoon JR are from the same uni, M/M, Soulmates AU, attempted horror, but still far from horror, i just have to clear that, jaehwan and daniel are both perf arts major(?), mentioned onghwang, nielsung, nielsung is superior, peachyrice ficfest, sewoon studies composing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofAugust/pseuds/MemoriesofAugust
Summary: Prompt #4: Fate always has a unique way to make soulmates meet. Kang Daniel and Yoon Jisung are soulmates. They meet on Christmas Eve aftr Daniel just gets dumped, and Jisung is wearing a Valak costume because of a lost bet. Daniel is scared of ghosts. Perfect timing indeed.The Valak costume is probably Jaewhan's idea.





	'Cause It's Magic When Two People Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing a fic---first time writing, and finishing a story, so there are a lot of story loopholes. I'm thanking all of you in advance for reading this. Thank you to PeachyRice for making this collection to fill up the nielsung tag, and saving us from draught. 
> 
> This is my not-so-successful attempt of writing a soulmates au fic, I'm gonna re-use this sometime with a better concept of soulmates. This is finished in haste but full of love.
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!

Daniel didn’t believe in soulmates.

Why would he? He got dumped by the man he loved for three years because he found his soulmate---and it wasn’t Daniel.

 

People said, each person had his own soulmate. 

 

A complete rubbish, for Daniel. Just where did people got that delusional idea? Who believed in soulmates in this modern century?

 

He never onced believed in the idea even when people he knew---his friends fed him with their own experiences of meeting their soulmates. Fate always had a sign for each. One friend met his soulmate during a summer rain. Another one met his as the flowers started to bloom in spring. And to _someone’s ex-boyfriend_ , he met his on the first snow that year.

 

But he still wouldn’t believe in that stupid thing. For Daniel, he was the only responsible for his own feelings, and not some unseen fate rubbish. If they all had their destined soulmates, why did they fall in love with people who weren’t their soulmates?

 

And so he got dumped. On Christmas Eve. The happy Christmas songs being played in the bar he was in, and the exchange greetings of Merry Christmas of the people around him felt like sarcasm to him. It felt like the happy atmosphere was mocking him.

 

He was starting to hate the Holidays now. He smiled bitterly as he watched the merriment surrounding him.

 

And in the darker corner of the bar he saw something peculiar. There was an ominous silhouette of a face he couldn’t clearly see. He knotted his forehead. Was he already drunk? But he just had three shots of vodka.

 

He slightly shook his head sideways. He blinked and regretted when the silhoutte became clearer.

 

_Holy shit!_ He slid off his seat. He turned around and asked for a glass of cold water. He drank it bottoms-up to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes and breathed a few times, then risked looking behind him. He sighed in relief when he couldn’t see the figure anymore.

 

He chuckled. It must be because of the vodka. There was no way in hell that he just saw that nun ghost in Annabelle, right? He shuddered by the thought of it. He guessed he had enough vodka for the night.

 

He decided to went to the comfort room, and maybe go home after.

 

“Holy mother of God!” His knees automatically became weak and he found himself sliding on the tiled floor of the bar’s comfort room.

 

Because standing in front of him was none other than the nun ghost he saw earlier. And it took a step forward.

 

“Y-you… S-stop… D-don’tcomenearmeplease!” He scrambled standing up blindly reaching for the doorknob. But he couldn’t open the damn door. It wasn’t even locked.

 

“God, Buddha, please open!” he solemnly uttered as he shook the doorknob.

“Uhm---”

“Aslhgogoshgdkgsavemeplease!” His heart could have literally leaped out of his chest when he heard the sound coming from the terrifying nun ghost.

 

“You shouldn’t have closed the door completely.”

Daniel didn’t know the ghost could talk. It never talked in the movies. Or that was what he thought. He never watched any movie anyway.

 

He shook the doorknob more than ever. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes.

 

“That door won’t open unless someone opened it from the outside. You don’t have to make so much effort in trying to open that. Someone will surely have to go the bathroom.”

 

Daniel was scared down to his toenails he disregarded the fact that the ghost’s voice wasn’t really scary, but then it was still a ghost. He was scared nonetheless.

 

A white hand touched his hands that were still shaking the poor doorknob. He automatically stopped moving. His eyes were widening. He even stopped breathing. He slowly moved his head to look at the owner of the hand---which was the dumbest thing to do because he knew it was from the nun ghost and he would die having another glance at its face.

 

And so he was face to face with the most terrigying face he ever saw in the entire 20 years of his life. Their eyes found each other. A name registered in his hazy mind--- _Yoon Jisung_. Daniel knew it was the name of this ghost in front of him.

 

He never knew this ghost was actually Korean.

 

Before Daniel could register the contradictory brightness of his eyesmile, and as his mind slowly realized that this nun ghost from Annabelle, was his _soulmate_ , and that they met inside a bathroom on Christmas Eve, he collapsed on the bathroom’s tiled floor.

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

Daniel didn’t believe in soulmates. Not even when he met his on that fateful--- _terrifying_ \----Christmas eve. Not even after meeting that person’s eyes when he woke up at a hospital that night. That person--- _thank God, thank Buddha_ \---wasn’t really a ghost. Although he was still wearing the nun costume, his face was free of the creepy makeup.

 

_He has captivating eyes. He is… Beautiful._ Daniel had thought, but he’d rather passed out again than admit that.

 

Daniel didn’t believe in soulmates. Not even after learning that this _Yoon Jisung_ was an alumni of his department. And not even after knowing they were connected through Kim Jaehwan.

 

Daniel wouldn’t believe of soulmates, even if his mind constantly reminded him of that person’s name--- _Yoon Jisung_.

 

He just stubbornly wouldn’t believe eventhough he always felt that he was being tugged towards Yoon Jisung.

 

“And we see each other again, Daniel-ah,” Daniel was greeted by a warm smile one afternoon in campus. He ignored that tugging feeling again.

 

“Yeah,” was his nonchalant reply. “Why are you here again?”

 

“I had a meeting with my fellow alumni, it just finished. Are you going home? Let’s go together.”

 

Daniel should decline, but he did not. No matter how stubborn he was, he never declined Yoon Jisung. His heart just couldn’t.

 

“Aren’t you gonna wait for Jaehwan?”

 

“Nah, I don’t want to be their third wheel anymore.” Yoon Jisung had a warm smile. Why was everything about this man warm?

 

“By the way---”

 

Someone bumped with Jisung.

 

“Oh, I’m so so-rry… Hyung… ”

 

There were four people who stood still in the middle of the buzzing students. Two soulmates meeting two soulmates.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Daniel was just silently eyeing Jisung while the other ate.

 

“Aren’t you gonna eat, Daniel?”

“Hyung, how did you know him?”

 

“Who’s ‘him’, Daniel?” Jisung continued to eat while curiosity was eating Daniel.

 

“That skunk we saw earlier.”

 

Jisung almost choked on his samgyupsal. “Hwang Minhyun, Daniel. He has a name, don’t be rude.”

 

“Yeah, that skunk. So how did you know him?”

 

Jisung rolled his eyes. Gosh, Daniel was such a brat.

 

But he put down his chopsticks and looked at Daniel straight in the eye.

 

“How could I not? He’s my…” there was a hint of a smirk on his lip as he said the following words. “ _Ex-boyfriend_.”

 

Daniel’s face slowly gave a you’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me expression and Jisung found it amusing. And adorable. His mouth opened in an attempt to say something but no words came out so he just closed it again. Jisung let out a chuckle.

 

He poured Daniel a shot of soju. “And you know this guy with a three-point mole shaped like a triangle, right?”

 

Daniel chose to drink the soju.

 

“His Ong Sungwoo, right? The one who broke up with you that Christmas Eve.”

 

Daniel choked. “Where the hell did you learn that?”

 

Jisung ignored the infomal speech. “Fate whispered it to me.”

 

Daniel snickered. “You mean, Jaehwan.”

 

Jisung smiled. “So, they’re soulmates.”

 

Daniel smirked bitterly. “Dumb soulmates.”

 

“Anyway, hyung. Why did you break up?” No, Daniel was not curious. It was for the sake of cOnveRsaTioN.

 

Jisung leaned back on his seat. Amusement evident in his saprkling eyes. “He met his soulmate. We broke up a few hours before _that_ Christmas Eve.”

 

He watched Daniel slightly froze. “Why does that sound familiar, Daniel?”

 

Daniel looked at him. “Hyung… Don’t make fun of me.”

 

“I am not. That was what happened. There’s a reason why we are _soulmates_ , anyway.”

 

Daniel bitterly smiled. “Fuck that soulmates thing.” He poured himself a shot of soju.

 

“You’re still not believing it? You’re being a brat, Daniel. Being soulmates doesn’t always have to be romantic, you know.”

 

Daniel looked at the older with a knotted forehead. “What do you mean?”

 

“We can always be…” Jisung ate a samgyupsal wrap. “Best friends. Right, plain best friends.”

 

“Is that possible? I never heard about soulmates being just best friends. Well, not at least from the people I know.”

 

Jisung shrugged his shoulders. “I never heard of one, honestly. But I’ve always thought like this. There’s always a first in everything, right? Let’s be the first soulmates to not fall in love with each other.”

 

Jisung sounded so convincing in Daniel’s ears. But there was an undistinguished feeling that was biting him. He chose to ignore it. He stared at Jisung intently.

 

“Why do you speak like you’ll never fall in love with me?” Daniel didn’t know where the taste of bitterness came from. Must be from the soju.

 

The older looked at him. “You’re cute, Daniel. You’re raising my mother’s instincts.”

 

“I am not a kid, hyung.” Daniel realized that he’d been treating him like a baby.

 

Jisung chuckled as he poured soju on both of their shotglasses. “Yeah, sure, you’re not a baby. Just a big puppy.”

 

“So, cheers to being best friends?” Jisung cut his protest with a soju toast.

 

Daniel received the toast. “And to never fall in love with each other.”

 

“Yes, to never falling in love with each other.”

 

They drank their shot at the same time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

But Jisung did.

 

As the months passed since that toast, Jisung found himself breaking his own promise. As if the tugging feeling wasn’t enough, they got pulled together more after that night, making their souls bound even tighter. They were almost inseparable. They became the best of friends, having each others backs, and shoulders to lean on, as what they promised over a shot of soju and a wrap of samgyupsal.

 

But Daniel didn’t. Well at least he hadn’t realized that. Or maybe he realized it already, but he was just so stubborn to admit. Jisung knew that. Jisung could feel it. They were soulmates. He had an access to the other’s inner feelings. He knew how much Daniel still resented the idea of soulmates.  And he also knew that Daniel would prefer facing Valak, the nun ghost, again rather than facing his feelings. He had to be patient. And fate had to be patient with him too.

 

But fate had other plans, as usual.

 

Just when both of them thought that all the evidences of them being soulmates had already been laid out in the past few months, fate added another character to spice up, or at least to shake Daniel from his stubborness.

 

It was in the form of JR Kim, Jisung’s original best friend since childhood, and surprisingly Daniel’s cousin.

 

“You’ve met your soulmate, and you didn’t even tell me. I thought I’m your favorite cousin,” JR said in a mock sulky voice. He had a fond smile on his lips. He was honestly happy for his cousin and best friend.

 

“Hyung, you know I don’t believe in that,” Daniel had said like the bratty kid he was.

 

Jisung hid the hurt he was feeling by drinking his coffee.

 

Good-natured JR just chuckled, and ruffled Daniel’s hair. “Yah, you should be thankful. You’re lucky to have Jisung-hyung as your soulmate.”

 

Daniel could hear an unsaid ‘I wished he was my soulmate’ following his cousin’s last sentence. He felt a slight protest starting to rise in his being. JR-hyung had yet to find his soulmate.

 

“Psh, we’re just good friends, hyung.” Daniel ignored his feelings, as usual.

 

JR looked at him with an amused eyebrow raised at him. “ _Good friends_ , you say? It’s alright, Nyel-ah, it’s a nice start.”

 

“Hyung---” Daniel was about to protest again but he was cut off by the loud voice approaching them.

 

“Yoooooowww, JR-hyuuuuuuuunnngggg! Long time no see. How was Busan?”

 

“Ahhh, Jaehwan-ah! I can’t believe this but I suddenly missed the serenity of Busan now that I’m hearing your loud voice again,” JR jokingly said, as his eyes shined in full adoration and happiness to see his old friends after a long time of being away from them.

 

“Eyy, hyung, I know you missed me.” Jaehwan braved hugging JR like a koala.

 

“He never changed even after meeting Sewoon, eh?” JR asked Jisung.

 

“Finding his soulmate won’t change what’s innate in him, JR.”

 

“Hyung, did you already know? Jisung and Daniel---”

 

“Are soulmates, yes, I already know,” JR cut Jaehwan’s question with a smile.

 

“Amazing, right, hyung? We all thought it would be you and Jisung-hyung---aww! What’s the pinch for, Sewoon-ah?”

 

Daniel ignored his friends’ sideway glances at him. He pretended he didn’t freeze a little at Jaehwan’s words as he sipped on his coffee.

 

“Daniel? What about Daniel? He doesn’t care anyway.” Jaehwan continued with his tale. “For your information, Sewoon, my dear, before Daniel came into the picture, Jisung-hyung and JR-hyung are already the epitome of soulmates. Even without the signs, they could read each other’s minds, and understand each other’s emotions. Which is more amazing, if you ask me. Jisung-hyung, do you still remember when you got locked up in our dressing room?”

 

Daniel risked stealing a short glance at Jisung who was seating across him. He wasn’t looking at him. He could see the memory immediately registering in Jisung’s eyes.

 

“How could I forget that? It was the most traumatic moment of my life.”

 

“Traumatic?” Daniel didn’t know why he had to ask that.

 

“Jisung-hyung is afraid of the dark, Nyel.” It was JR who answered him.

 

Daniel just nodded. A certain memory of Jisung telling him he slept with the lights on flashing in his mind. He though it was just a simple habit. He felt a little guilt creeping up his heart for not knowing about his fear. If not for his cousin, he wouldn’t know, and there could be a possibility that he couldn’t help Jisung in the future.

 

He realized there was still a lot of things he didn’t know about his soulmate.

“Thank you for exposing me, guys,” he heard Jisung said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“He’s supposed to know it anyway. We don’t want that to happen again.” JR’s eyes are serious with worry.

 

“So, yeah, guys, back to my story,” Jaehwan gathered their attention again. “It was past the campus hours, so we thought Jisung-hyung already went ahead of us. I was supposed to sleep when JR-hyung called me, asking me about Jisung-hyung, ‘cause he’d been calling him but he wasn’t answering. JR-hyung was clearly panicking. No one had any idea where hyung was---”

 

“I was in that dressing room for _hours_ , Jaehwan, may I remind you,” Jisung interjected, as if Jaehwan forgot a very substancial part of the story.

 

“Yeah, right, you were locked there for hours. For some reason JR-hyung told me to go back to the campus. I was sleepy, but I was also worried so I hastily changed and went to the campus. I found hyung desparately pleading the guards to let him in. Guys, he looked like he was close to punching his way through. And I never saw him lose composure--- _never_.”

 

JR had an embarrased smile on his face as he reminisced with Jaehwan’s story. Daniel looked at Jisung again, and he still wasn’t looking at him. He was looking fondly at his cousin. He felt his chest tighten for some reason he didn’t want to entertain.

 

“My mind was already hazy by that time for keeping myself from passing out, but I clearly remembered how you broke the dressing room’s door, because the janitor was taking so long to open it. You were sweaty, you looked so tired, and you were _panicking_ as you picked me up.”

 

Daniel saw how Jisung reached for his cousin’s hand. He also saw how his cousin lightly squeeze it. His chest felt being squeezed. Suddenly, he seemed out of place. He didn’t belong. He didn’t exist in their world.

 

“Honestly, I thought you were a superhero that time.”

 

“Only that time, hyung?”

 

“Okay, you are _still_ my superhero.”

 

The people sharing the table with him in that coffeeshop jolted as he hardly put down his cup and abruptly stood up.

 

“I, I have a class. I’m going. Enjoy your talk, guys.” He didn’t wait for anyone’s reaction and walked out of the coffeeshop with heavy steps, as heavy as his heart.

 

“But we’re classmates, and we don’t _have_ a class---”

 

“Jaehwan-hyung,” Sewoon’s honey-voiced warning made Jaehwan understood the situation.

 

“Right, we do _have_ a class. So, uhm, I think I’ll go, as well. Nice seeing you again, JR-hyung.”

Jisung clutched his chest as soon as the other two left them.

 

“Hyung, are you alright?”

 

He turned to JR. “My chest felt heavy.” He gazed back to the busy streets outside the coffeeshop, to the direction where Daniel went. “He’s feeling heavy.”

 

“Jealousy,” he heard JR said. He bitterly smiled. “He would never admit that, JR-ah.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Daniel also did. He was just being his stubborn self so he wouldn’t admit, not even if he would come face to face with Valak again. But his jealousy made him act otherwise. Since his cousin, JR, came into their lives, he seemed more to be Jisung’s soulmate than Daniel.

 

Daniel hated it. He could feel his whole being protesting. He _was_ the soulmate. They could feel each other. So why are Jisung and JR so closely huddled together, whispering in each other’s ears when he arrived at the fastfood restaurant with Jaehwan and Sewoon.

 

Daniel made a coughing sound to disturb the two.

 

“Hello, Daniel.”

 

Daniel tried to retain the knot on his forehead eventhough his resolve already melted by Jisung’s sweet smile at him.

 

“Hey, hyungs, did we disturb your cuddling?”

 

It wasn’t Daniel’s intention to send Jaehwan death glares.

 

“By the way, hyung, how was the transfer to JR-hyung’s apartment? Sorry, we weren’t able to help.”

 

“What?” Daniel’s forehead knotted even more.

“Oh, no one told Daniel? Jisung-hyung is Jr-hyung’s roommate now.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me, Jaehwan?” Daniel blurted accusingly. “JR-hyung?” He looked at Sewoon. “Did you know about this, too?”

 

Sewoon’s averting eyes were enough answer.

 

“No one bothered to tell me about this? Am I still your friend? Why do I feel I am being left out lately? And you, Jisung-hyung, why didn’t you tell me your transferring to JR-hyung’s apartment? Aren’t I your _soulmate?_ ”

 

Daniel was panting a little after that. There was a short silence. Jaewhan was the first to recover.

 

“Did he just acknowledge Jisung-hyung as his soulmate or my ears heard that wrong? I haven’t cleaned my ears since last week.”

 

“Jaehwan, you’re really gross. I love you.” Jaehwan winked at Sewoon.

 

“No, I didn’t,” Daniel indignantly denied even after being caught in his own mouth. He looked away from Jisung’s sparkling eyes.

 

“So I heard it wrong. I need to buy cotton buds.”

 

“You are welcome to visit your soulmate in my apartment, Daniel.”

 

“Urgh, hyung, shut up!” Daniel growled.

 

But he tagged along with the two in the excuse of having to talk with his cousin. Definitely not because he was lowkey taking Jisung home.

 

But he was actually walking behind them. If Jaewhan was there he would already commented on how he could burn circles on their backs.

 

Why wouldn’t he? They only needed to held hands and they would pass as lovers. He was now admitting that he was irritated by the idea that Jisung was staying with his cousin and not with him. He thought of kicking Jaewhan as his roommate. It didn’t make sense that his _soulmate_ was staying with another man.

 

_And you don’t make more sense, Daniel. First of all, you’re staying with another man as well._

_Jaewhan has Sewoon. He’s safe. Jisung has nothing to be jealous about. While I have every reason to be jealous of JR-hyung._

_Ah, Daniel, did you just say ‘jealous’?_

“Shit!” Daniel was too caught up arguing to himself and bumped to an electric post. But the curse was because of his realization that he was jealous of his cousin.

 

“Daniel, what happened? Are you okay?”

 

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. He was met by Jisung’s worried eyes.

 

“I’m fine, hyung. I’m just a little dizzy.”

 

“Your forehead is starting to get tomato read.” Jisung gently touched his forehead.

 

Daniel closed his eyes. Then he felt an arm surrounding his shoulders. When he looked beside him, his heart could have literally went up to his throat by the proximity of their faces.

 

_God, he’s really beautiful!_

 

“Let’s walk a little slowly so you won’t get dizzier.”

 

Jisung gave the sweetiest smiles. At least for Daniel. And he wanted to be possessive of them.

“I’ll help Daniel, hyung---”

 

“No. Need. Hyung. I am fine, please go ahead, walk home first.”

 

JR---bless the guy---lightly chuckled in understanding, and obediently walked ahead of them. He was definitely Daniel’s favorite cousin.

 

Daniel turned to Jisung. He gently removed the other’s arm around his shoulders. “I’m fine, hyung.”

 

“But---”

 

Jisung’s protest was cut off when he wound his arms around his instead. “I’m a little dizzy, though. So I’ll hold on to you instead.”

 

Daniel wouldn’t deny it anymore. He got jealous. Jisung was his soulmate. He couldn’t imagine anyone being his soulmate aside from this man with the brightest eyes and warmest smile beside him. He was in love. Heck, he was fucking in love.

 

And so he slowly slid his hand down to Jisung’s palm and intertwined their fingers. If Jisung was startled he didn’t say anything, nor he didn’t withraw his hand. He heard him sigh contendly, and so was Daniel.

 

Christmas was really approaching.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 Daniel was visiting JR--- _Jisung_ \---in their shared apartment so often he was almost the third roommate. He would head there right after his classes in the pretense of having tutored by his cousin. They would exactly finish when Jisung came home from work. Daniel also spent his dinner with them, and on Friday nights, he would insist on a Harry Potter marathon, then slept over.

 

“Who did Harry ends up with again?” Jisung had asked while watching one.

 

“Ginny, Ron’s sister,” Daniel answered without taking away his eyes from the TV screen.

“Oh,”

 

Daniel looked at Jisung who was sitting beside him on the floor. “Why, hyung?”

 

“I don’t know, I feel like he and Hermione are more compatible?”

 

“Best friends don’t always end up together,” Daniel commented.

 

“Ron and Hermione are best friends, as well,” Jisung argued.

 

“I know but they always bicker? Unlike with Harry, she always understand Harry. Ron is like an annoying process in potion-making she can’t get right in this movie.”

 

They became silent as the movie progressed. But Daniel was realizing something.

 

“Hyung,” Jisung answered a hum.

 

“I just realized, we’re somehow like them.”

 

“Who? Harry and Hermione?”

 

“No, Ron and Hermione!” Daniel emphasized. “Harry and Hermione is you and JR-hyung.”

 

Jisung looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

 

“You are the best friends. You’re always understanding each other, and he was there when I was in denial. You love each other, clearly but not romantically, and you both know that. I am Ron, the stubborn, dumb, best friend who hasn’t realized his feelings a little sooner. We’re Ron and Hermione who takes up until Deathly Hallows, in a chamber, to finally kiss their feelings for each other.”

 

They were just looking at each other after that. Daniel was admiring the galaxy of stars in Jisung’s eyes.

 

“Daniel, did you just… Confess?” Jisung’s eyes were sparkling with amusement, and joy.

 

Daniel didn’t answer. Instead, he slowly lowered his head towards Jisung. Their lips wer just a breath away from each other when JR reminded them that he existed in that apartment.

 

“Guys, I can hear you. I know that you are disgustingly into each other, but, please, don’t forget I exist. And this is _my_ apartment.”

 

Their eyes met and giggled. They went back to watching the movie. They contented themselves with holding each other’s hands.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was Chirstmas eve and Daniel was drinking vodka in the same bar he was last year. It seemed like nothing changed. Everyone was having fun dancing while waiting for midnight.

 

But unlike last year, he wasn’t looking at his surrounding with bitterness. He wasn’t drinking because he got dumped. He was actually enjoying this year’s Christmas Eve.

 

One thing felt the same though. When Daniel looked at that same spot in a dark corner, he saw a familiar silhoutte of a figure.

 

He swallowed his vodka. The figure was gone the next moment he looked. He stood up and went to the restroom. And just like the previous year, the same nun ghost was standing in the exact same spot inside the restroom.

 

But unlike then, Daniel wasn’t shaking from fear.

 

“Is this door still broken?” He managed to casually ask.

 

“No, it’s already fixed,” the nun ghost answered.

Daniel locked the door with a grin spreading on his face. He saw the ghost’s heavily made up eyes widened.

 

“What the heck, Daniel, someone might have to use the restroom!”

 

Daniel just shrugged his shoulders. “So you know my name? I saw you last year, we also met here. But I never got the chance to know your name.”

 

“Daniel, are you, drunk?” The nun ghost walked towards him. Unlike the last Chirstmas Eve, Daniel didn’t cower to open the door.

 

The nun ghost touched his cheeks, and Daniel shivered for a whole different reason. His grin was becoming wider as his system got filled with emotions very far from fear. He held the hands cupping his face and lead them around his waist, pulling the ghost closer to him.

 

“No, I’m perfectly in my right mind,” he whispered huskiliy.

 

The nun ghost chuckled at his obvious flirting. “You aren’t afraid of me anymore? I remembered you passed out last year.”

 

Daniel growled a whine at the memory. “Don’t ruin this moment for me, hyung. I haven’t seen you the whole day!”

 

The ghost laughed. “You’re definitely drunk, Nyel-ah. You’re flirting with a ghost.”

 

“Shut up, hyung.” Daniel dipped his head and crushed his lips to Jisung. He could feel him smiling before answering his kisses with equal longing. He pinned him against the door. They could hear the loud greeting from outside, signaling that it was already midnight.

 

“I love you, hyung,” Daniel breathed as he pressed his forehead onto Jisung’s.

 

Jisung smiled lovingly--- _creepily_ \---‘cause he was always lovey to Daniel’s eyes even with heave white make up on his face, hands climbing up to wound around his neck. “I love you, too, Nyel-ah. And the name’s Valak, by the way.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Valak.”

 

They were about to engage in a heated kiss once again when a loud knock interrupted them, followed by Jaehwan’s plea.

 

“Guys, can you continue making out at some other place? This is a fucking public restroom and my bladder’s gonna burst!”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

_“I think Minhyun’s gonna propse to me,” Jisung hopefully said, which Jaewhan countered._

_“No, he’s going to break up with you. He’s not your soulmate, hyung. You can’t get married.”_

_“Fuck that soulmate thing. He’s gonna propose. I can feel it,” he insisted, though he had doubt, himself._

_Jaewhan raised and eyebrow. “If he broke up with you, you should dress in a Valak costume for the Christmas Eve to mourn for your dumped ass.”_

_“You, disrespectful boiled mandu. Yah, I’m older than you!”_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

_“JR-hyung’s gonna meet his soulmate today,” Jaehwan declared a day before Christmas Eve._

_“No way, Jaewhan-ah. How would you know?” Jisung laughed at the sudden, unsolicited declaration._

_“Hey, hyung! Aren’t you noticing something odd with JR-hyung? He’s all grumpy today! And he’s never the grumpy type.”_

_“Whatever, Jaewhan,” Jisung dismissed._

_“What? You aren’t supporting me in this? Hyung, if I’m right, you will wear the Valak costume again in front of Daniel.”_

_“No way! He’s gonna die!” Jisung protested._

_“Wanna bet, then? If I’m wrong, I’ll wear the costume, instead.”_

_Jisung didn’t want to buy Jaehwan’s ridicolous idea. But his vengeful heart was tempted._

_“You’re gonna perform at the bar tomorrow night, right?” Jaewhan nodded. “Wear the Valak costume throughout your performance.”_

_Jaehwan shot a finger gun at him. “Call.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for making the time to read this one. I had a lot of struggles for this fic. It could have ended in an angsty way. 
> 
> Hurray to my firs fic! Hurray to all who participated in this ficfest! Keep on writing, guys, I love y'all already.


End file.
